In existing calendar systems, one user (e.g., User “X”) can display the calendars of other users (e.g., Users “Y” and “Z”) together with his or her own calendar. If there is an event to which Users X, Y, and Z are all invited, the event is shown in each user's calendar and thus is shown three times in User X's “grid view” of the calendar. This greatly obstructs the grid view of the calendar since the same information is shown multiple times, and often hides important information about the event or other events. In the case where User X looks at an “agenda view” of the calendar (where events are simply listed based on their respective start date/time) instead of the grid view, User X will see the same event repeating three times, one below another.